


Odd Jobs For Odd Gods/Goddesses

by ROBOTICIDOL



Category: Olympus Overdrive
Genre: F/M, despite that no one is going to really read it, i am here to change that, if you do read this you are great and thank you, there is no fanfics for this fandom on ao3, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBOTICIDOL/pseuds/ROBOTICIDOL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus had convinced the other gods and goddesses to make the most out of being in the mortal realm. Of course, this meant getting a job to get a taste of what mortals do with their lives. But with Hades and Persephone, they both get jobs that are somewhat unexpected of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Jobs For Odd Gods/Goddesses

A sigh can be heard throughout the somewhat quiet shop. Around this time of the day, business was slow and not many people came by to buy flowers. Hades couldn’t complain about it though. It was better than being overwhelmed by the amount of people that usually come in a hurry to get flowers for their significant other or loved ones. He’s not sure why he would even come to work here. Zeus, his rather annoying brother in his opinion, had told everyone participating in the games to attempt to try as many mortal things as possible. 

Getting up to go arrange some of the plants and making sure they were watered well enough, a certain someone caught his eye. Hades moved quickly behind a shelf of cacti while trying not to prick himself to see if it was actually her.

‘Why would she be here..? I can’t let my queen see me working at some store of greenery! What would she think?!’ His mind wandered about the reactions he would get. Would Persephone take it as a sweet and romantic side of him? Or would it be in a negative way?

He peeked around the corner and saw her talking to some strange, buff man that seemed to have even stranger markings on his skin. They talked for a bit before the male invited his sweet Persephone in to a different shop. That couldn’t possibly be her mortal. Her mortal was of the female kind and without those sorts of drawings. What if he was just imagining things? No, that couldn’t have been it either; he was certain that it was her by the way she walked and smiled, oh gosh what a gorgeous smile she has.. He shook his head, making those thoughts of her leave him.

“My dear Persephone wouldn’t be associated with such a mortal! If it were not for this game, she wouldn’t have to interact with them.” He said to himself, getting up from his spot behind the plants.

With that, some of his worries stayed with him, but he tried to ignore them by keeping the words of his wife before the entire reboot happened in his mind. He busied himself for the rest of the hour, making sure he didn’t directly touch the plants, watering them, and (unwillingly) helping out the mortals that needed help. 

After the last human left the store, he went on his lunch break. Hades may have not be fond of those disgusting pizza rolls, but he had to have something to eat. Under his breath, he quietly “cursed” at Max for putting that. Of course, he didn’t exactly curse. Rather than that, he said those substitute curse words that he vowed to say, but still with as much anger. He left the shop to find someplace to eat where he wouldn’t be bothered. But as fate would have it, he just had to bump into someone.  
Hades’s face met with someone’s chest and quickly moved back, trying to calm his embarrassed blush. “Oof–! Hey! Watch where you’re goi–,” he looked up, seeing it was someone familiar.

“Mi amor, que estas haciendo aqui? Are you alright?” His wife, his dear Persephone, was right in front of him, looking slightly worried about his safety.

“M-My Queen!!!” He coughed and quieted down his voice as to not bother her with it, “I was simply roaming about to learn more about this area..” Surely she hadn’t seen him leave that store, did she? 

Persephone sighed and smiled, “I’m happy to hear that, pero… You seem a bit nervous.. Is everything alright? Nothing bad happened, right?” Her voice carried some concern.

“Yes, yes, I am doing no better than fine,” He would have said more but his stomach interrupted him. A small blush covered his cheeks as he looked away from her.  
She giggled quietly “Tienes hambre? We could go get some lunch together if you want since it’s been a while. There's this lindo café near here, would you like to go there?”  
Nodding, he motioned Persephone to lead the way and they talked about things that had happened to them. Hades left some moments that he did not wish to recall out of the conversation. They arrived at the small cafe after a bit and continued to talk more before ordering. (It’s surprising how a café like this can have pizza rolls, but he wasn’t complaining….. much.)

Turning to his wife, he wondered why she was here in the first place, not that he minded since he loved seeing her, but he couldn’t help but ask why in his mind. All he knew is that he saw her enter that strange marking place with that guy and looking happy with it. He’ve seen people without markings enter and gaining some, but each time a different design. Was she possibly wanting to get one? It wouldn’t necessarily surprise him, seeing as she did have that skull design on her face. Or… what if she was /attracted/ to mortals or beings with those kind of markings? That couldn’t be her at all, but… she did seem awfully cheery when talking to that other mortal.

A hand waving suddenly broke his trance and any thoughts about the topic on his mind were put away. Once again, his blush emerged and he was back to his embarrassed state from earlier. Had he been staring at her this entire time?

“Cariño, estas seguro que estas bien? You’ve been staring at me with the most curious look… Not going to lie, it is cute.” She smiled slyly for having caught him in the act.

His blush became brighter as he tried to put his words correctly and somewhat loudly, “Y-Yes, my Queen..!! I was captivated by your beauty and could not help myself!! Please forgive me..!”

Unfortunately, this gained some odd looks by some people that were also in the café with them, making Hades even more flustered, if that was actually possible. His words weren’t wrong; anyone with the ability to see could tell that Persephone was attractive, so he didn’t understand why that caught people’s attentions.

The other just tried to ignore the rising heat on her face in result of his exclamation. She coughed and smiled, “Ay, you don’t need to be so loud and–.” A ringing noise from her IM device startled her. “I got to go,” She stood up from her spot and kissed her husband on the forehead, “Adios!”

Before he could questioned where she was going, she was already out the door and on her way. This was worrying him.. What if she was being forced to be at that branding place? What if she had lost interest in him and is more charmed by those with prints on their skin?

Poor Hades, his mind was all wrapped up on the latter question. A while after leaving the place, he found himself at the door of the mysterious “Tattoo Shop” as called by the weird writing in bold letters. Arguably, this could be marked as one of his biggest mistakes if he decided to go through with this. Not the top worst mistake, but possibly close. He took a deep breath in and entered the building. He got gawked at upon entering because of his height, since Max made him look like an small mortal, but surprisingly, no one cared much on questioning him. It wasn’t until after he heard someone crying, or rather kind of shouting, in pain that he panicked and thought that it was Persephone the one being cruelly tortured, making him stand up and run towards the source of the noise.

“Persephone, are you alright?!” He shouted after opening the curtain, only to see the very same goddess that he had called out for with a needle and making the tattoos on this human’s back. His jaw looked like it could practically fall off of his face. She barely noticed him out of the corner of her eye, stopping the design-making and turning to him.

She managed the biggest smile she could, hoping it didn’t scare him off, “I didn’t know you came here to get a tattoo!”

“A tattoo?! Y-You are piercing this mortal’s skin with needles!!” 

“Dioses mio, Hades, mi amor, relájarse. Todo esta bien, everything is fine. I’ll explain in a bit.” She shooed him out to let her finish doing her work.

Later when she was done, she came out of the room to answer the very confused and anxious about what he just saw, Hades. She tried to explain that this was a job that she had taken up, following Zeus’s announcement and that she wasn’t intentionally hurting that human.

“So… This is what you’ve been doing? Not being wooed over by some masculine, tattooed mortal? Not being harmed in any way whatsoever?” He said with some relief in his words.

She planted a kiss on his head softly, “I wouldn’t dare leave you for someone.” She had a mischievous smile that she wasn’t afraid to hide, “Certainly not after the thing you did when we first met, corazón.”

He froze in place and blushed a deep color when he heard those words. “L-Let’s not bring that up...”


End file.
